Kingdoms hearts
by xxxJustAGirlxxx
Summary: Sora and Riku come ouut of the closet. and Kairi gets jealous. Rik leaves Sora and Kairi alone. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts. I do however own the fandom and storyline.

Sorry if the persons are messed up I was gunna do 3rd person but it turned into 1st so tried to correct it. If I missed something, I'm sorry.

Mickey's POV

"I don't know Goofy. The Keyblade master has not been focused lately." Mickey said to his friend, "And he and Riku are always running off."

"Well, Gersh, Were they now?" Goofy asked Mickey.

"Haha, I don't know. We should go look for them." Mickey said getting up.

Meanwhile, Sora's POV

"Goofy and Mickey are going to come looking for us," Riku said, "And their gunna find us here doing this." He said kissing my neck then biting it slightly.

"Let them, I don't wanna keep this a secret any longer. I love you and I want the world to know," I said kissing the blushing, white-haired boy.

"I love you too. But I don't want them finding us half naked and me lying on top of you," He said gesturing to our naked chests. He kissed me one last time and got off me. I put my shirt on just as he did. I stuck my bottom lip out into a fake pout. Riku came in close to me and kissed my lip then kissed me fully. And wrapped his arms around me. A laugh came from somewhere behind them. Mickey's laugh.

"Well now we know where they've been Goofy," Mickey said.

"Huhu, Well Gersh. I knew you guys were close, but I didn't think you were that close," Goofy said and I blushed and felt a hand capture mine. And looked up to see Riku smiling at me.

"Now you know," Riku said.

"I always knew you too were gay!" A voice came from behind Mickey and Goofy. Kairi.

"And I always knew you were a jealous bitch" I countered, that got a shocked gasp from Kairi and a jaw drop from Riku, Mickey, and Goofy. "Oh sorry Kairi I thought you knew that." I said with a smirk and spun on my heels and walked away, holding the finger up to Kairi as I left.

Kairi POV

"What's his problem?" I asked Riku, Mickey, and Goofy.

"You!" Riku said and stormed off after Sora.

"I'm guessing their mad cuz u made a gay joke and they just came out of the closet and Sora's sensitive. And Riku is like his guard dog," Mickey said.

"I used to be his guard dog," I mumbled under my breath.

"What Kairi?" Goofy asked me.

"Nothing Goof! I gotta go moms expecting me." And with that I ran off crying. I loved Sora and I always would, but he loves Riku… and he's gay.

Meanwhile, Sora's POV (this happened after he ran off)

I ran off. God! Kairi pissed me off! I hate to swear but whenever she's around the swear words just fly out. I heard footsteps behind me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled at whoever it was.

"Um. I want to make sure my boyfriend doesn't go into his house with that mouth," Riku's voice said.

"Oh my god!" I spun around and hugged him, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay babe. Do you wanna stay at my place tonight? Cuz your pissed and swearing a lot and my mom don't give a shit plus she's prob out at the bar." Riku said to me. I smiled and kissed him.

"Hmm go home and get screamed at for swearing or go to my sexy boyfriends where I'm alone with him and a bunch of alcohol…. Hmm hard choice." I pondered giving Riku a playful look. He smacked my arm lightly and kissed me. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and ran his hand along my body. "Defiantly boyfriends," I whispered out and I felt hard, "I gotta call my mom," I sat on a log with my back towards Riku and pulled out my phone. Riku wrapped his arms around me and began kissing my neck… then biting. He was turning me on. My mom answered "Hello?"

Bite. "Mom *inhale* it's me." I said shakily.

"Hey honey what's up?" She said. My dick I thought. Now; Riku was licking and biting and kissing all over my neck I was breathing shakily.

"Nothing. I'm *gasp* staying at *pant* Riku's tonight," I managed. I pulled the phone away from my mouth, "Riku do you*Pant* mind?"

"No. and neither do you," he bit my neck again. I put the phone back up to my ear.

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath," Mom asked.

"Just wrestling *pant* with Riku," I thought about tonight and gasped when Riku fingered the rim of my pants, "Wait" I mouthed to him.

"Okay honey be careful," she said and hung up.

I looked at Riku and smacked him

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"You know exactly what it was for!" I smiled and kissed him.

"Let's get to my house and quick. I have a massive boner," Riku said and I laughed.

"No thanks to you I have one too!" Riku grabbed my hand and ran toward his house. When we got to his house his mom wasn't home so we went up to his room. He went in first before I even had the door all the way closed; I was pushed against it by a shirtless Riku. He kissed me and ran his down to my pants buttons and unbuttoned them and they dropped to the floor, I forgot I wasn't wearing boxers. Riku dropped to his knees and enveloped my dick in his mouth. He began sucking me. My cock was dripping little drops into his mouth. As he sucked me his hand ran up the back of my legged and found my butt and he began fingering it. I was breathing heavily and moaning loudly.

"You like that?" Riku asked pushing me on the bed. I nodded, and looked up at him with my pleading eye, "Then you're gunna love this." And I felt something long and hard go plunge into my entrance. I screamed out.

"Riku! Faster! Harder!" I yelled to him. He pounded inside me. I grabbed my own dick and began pumping myself. Riku went faster and harder.

"Riku! I'm gunna cum!" I yelled. Riku went as fast and as hard as he could. I came on his stomach and he came inside me. He was stilling thrusting when his mom said from behind us "SORA! RIKU! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU BOYS DOING?!" she yelled. My face went from to complete please to sheer terror. She threw something at us and I picked it up. A condom. Of course. "Use one of these dammit! I aint no were either of you been I don't want yall getting a STD! Or worse PREGNANT!" she yelled. I looked at Riku and he looked at me.

"Mom is you drunk?" He asked, "Go to bed, me and Sora will be fine." You're always fine Riku, I thought to myself. Riku's mom turned and stumbled out. He pulled out of me and pulled a blanket over us.

"I'm so sorry about that," He looked like he was gunna cry, "You know I've only ever been with you right?"

"Its okay babe," I kissed him, "Yes I know."

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too" I said.

Kairi's POV

I put my hand up to the door then pulled it away again. "Knock you pussy!" I yelled to myself. I closed my eyes and knocked. The door opened, "Is Sora and Riku here?" I asked Riku's mom.

"RIKKKUUUUU! THERESA GIRLL HERETO SEE YUOU!" Her words slurred as she yelled.

"Tell her to come back later, me and Sora are busy." Riku said.

"Goon up Hunny" His mom said and staggered off. I went upstairs and knocked on Riku's door "Please cover up" I said and walked in.

"Kairi?" Riku said.

"Yeah it's me," I said and looked at Riku and Sora cuddling in bed and I chocked.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked snuggling into Riku.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come… I'll just go," I said turning away.

"Kairi," Riku said as Sora said "Wait."

"I came to apologize. I got over jealous and I was made and over reacted." I fell to the ground crying.

"I'll leave," Riku said and walked out. Sora got up and walked over to me and tried to comfort me.

"I'm sorry Sora! I love you! I was just so jealous you left me and for a guy. I wanted us to be together. I wanted to get married. I wanted to raise a family." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Kairi, I love you too" He said.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes. I always will" He said. Without thinking I leaned up and kissed him. And I didn't believe it… HE KISSED ME BACK! We sat there kissing for a while. Then he pulled away. "I'm with Riku now."

"I should go." I said. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Kairi. You'll find someone" He said and turned away. I got up and walked out the door and ran smack dab into a starring Riku. I knew he had just seen and heard everything.


End file.
